Abigail Cameron
Abigail "Abby" Cameron is a CIA and temporary Secret Service agent. She is currently a temporary Covert Operations Teacher at the Gallagher Academy filling in for friend Joe Solomon. Physical Description Abby has gorgeous green eyes and long, dark hair that goes past her shoulders. She is thin and athletic, anything but invisible, and has flawless porcelain skin despite the fact that she was in a knife fight in Buenos Aires due to Dr. Fibs SkinAgain mixed with aloe. Also is said to look a lot like her sister Rachel Morgan. Personality Abby has a bright, vivacious personality, and a bit more wild than her sister, Rachel Morgan. It is stated that she has many covers, so her true colors are unknown. Sometimes she is flirty and fun. She is very impulsive and obstinate, as she kisses Joe Solomon at the end of Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover. In the course of the series she becomes a bit more serious and "grows up". She takes her job as a spy very seriously, proving it as she took a bullet for Macey McHenry when the need arose. She is mostly playful although snaps on occasion such as when Rachel wouldn't leave the cabin in (OSOT). She may or may not see Zach as a bad influence on Cammie, and she doesn't trust him either because his mom ( Catherine Goode) is trying to kidnap Cammie. Abby is also a very guilty person, as she constantly reminds herself of Cammie's father and his death in Rome. Spy Status Abby is a deep cover CIA operative that took the job of being in charge of Macey McHenry’s security detail for the Secret Service during the Winters-McHenrys election. She is also a Gallagher Academy graduate, so she was uniquely qualified to stay at Gallagher Academy for the semester. What she does is seriously classified and she isn’t afraid to break a few rules. She later becomes the CoveOps teacher in (OSOT) Cammie's senior year. Family Rachel Morgan is her older sister and they went to Gallagher Academy together. Cammie is her niece whom she calls “Squirt” and is very proud of her because she’s breaking rules and hearts. In DJGC, she tells Cammie that she is going to be as good as her father. Matthew Morgan is her brother-in-law who's death she blames on herself. In DJGC, Abby tells Cammie how she is amazed by her father on how he managed to eat chocolate during a mission when she got distracted for a split second. Matthew and Morgan Townsend are Abby and Townsend's twins, who, in the United We Spy epilogue, are toddlers. Zachary Goode is her step-son, assuming she married Townsend, but he is still the half-brother of her children, and according to the epilogue, spends quite a bit of time with them. Relationships Joe Solomon could be considered as a "relationship" in Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover, as she flirted with him throughtout the book, and he flirted back. They are seen many times together, and at the end Abby kisses him for 87 seconds, then turns to her sister Rachel Morgan and says "Well, someone had to do it," and leaving. There also seems to be a bit of a 'thing' between Agent Edward Townsend and Abby. They fight constantly and about everything, but Townsend did seem to comfort Abby when she found out her brother-in-law really was dead. Cammie said he put his face to hers in comfort. Cammie also caught Townsend drooling over her Aunt at one point. It's anyone’s guess as to who Ally wants her to end up with, but judging by what Ally herself says it seems like it definitly won't be Joe Solomon. She explained the kiss between Abby and Solomon here: "Joe and Abby are very dear friends, but they are not romantically involved. When she kissed him at the end of GG3, remember, she turned to Rachel and said something like “Someone had to do it”…as if to say “if you aren’t going to jump on this HOT guy someone will!" Abby kissed Solomon almost as a joke. She’s the sort of person who, when she sees a very kissable guy, she is just as likely to kiss him as not. I think the person who LOVES someone is the person who won’t leave their sickbed." (Ally Carter). This also reflects on how Solomon was in a coma in one of the books, and Abby's sister (Cammie's mum) fell asleep holding hands with Solomon. In GG6/United We Spy, Abby and Townsend are in a romantic relationship and caught kissing and being together constantly. Despite a small fallout upon finding out Townsend had a son (Zach) , it just seemed to make them stronger. At the end of the book it is not apparent where the relationship is heading, although it is mentioned that they were holding hands at the graduation. In the epilogue of United We Spy, which is set 10 years later, Abby and Edward Townsend have twin toddlers, a boy named Matthew and a girl named Morgan. On page 299 Abby states “I married the world’s most formal man.” when she was referring to Townsend, indicating they got married. Category:Females Category:Gallagher Academy alumnae Category:GA teachers Category:GA Alumna